Vacío
by GaiaEncadenada
Summary: Aida Riko, a los veintitantos, reflexiona sobre sus decisiones. Como siempre, Hyūga Junpei está allí para acompañarla. Momoi/Aida. Hyūga/Aida.


Vacío

Vacío. Eso es lo que sentía Riko cuando la luz se apagaba, el viento azotaba su ventana y el frío la hacía retorcerse en la cama en busca de generar calor. Un vacío que inevitablemente llegaba cada noche antes de las 23:00. No entendía por qué. Siendo ella una mujer inteligente, el que cosas como esas escapasen a su comprensión la desesperaba.

Quizás era que no estaba siendo sincera consigo misma, que estaba enlazada con Satsuki desde hacía cinco años y su corazón no terminaba de aceptarlo… Era lo correcto. Satsuki la quería y ella quería a Satsuki. Por algo habían iniciado una bonita relación, construido un futuro, comprado un apartamento en Tokio y en esos momento, Satsuki viajaba de regreso de Estambul, con Daiki, de un viaje en el que se firmó un importante contrato para la empresa en la que ambos trabajaban, y que les permitiría comprarse esa casa que tanto quería en un pueblo costero para criar a los dos niños que pensaban adoptar. Porque ya tenía la vida planeada junto a la exitosa Momoi Satsuki, y ella era la brillante Aida Riko, una entrenadora de alto nivel, cotizada y hábil, caracterizada por su mal genio y por los excelentes resultados que demostraban aquellos bajo su cuidado.

¿Por qué, entonces, se sentía así?

No era normal.

Su celular, en la mesa ratona junto a la cama, vibró. Un mensaje de su declarado mejor amigo desde los años del bachillerato y con el que nunca perdió contacto incluso después de finalizar aquel, Hyūga Junpei. Una brevísima sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

El reloj digital de números verdes señalaba las 0:44.

Junpei le había hecho una perdida. Seguramente andaba bajo de fondos otra vez como para permitirse la llamada. Ella devolvió la llamada, pero no hubo respuesta. Extrañada, se levantó de la cama. Encendió la luz, caminó a la sala de su espectacular departamento en zona residencial, comprado con el sudor de la, ironías aparte, siempre mate frente de su prometida, y encendió la televisión, celular en mano, para distraerse en lo que volvía a intentar comunicarse con su amigo.

Ella había escuchado rumores en el bachillerato de que Junpei la quería como algo más que una amiga, pero nunca tuvo oportunidad de preguntárselo. Cuando la tuvo, mucho tiempo después, lucía en el cuello el primero de los muchos morados que dejarían las mordidas de Satsuki. Hyūga desvió el tema. Ella no insistió. Siguieron contándose todo, pero ese tema nunca más salió a flote. Un año después, ella se comprometió. Hyūga le juró que era el más feliz por esa futura boda, que la chica Momoi podría darle todo lo que se merecía y más. Que estaban destinadas al éxito y a la felicidad.

Aida fue feliz. Plenamente feliz con su carrera floreciendo y un anillo en su dedo.

Pero en esos momentos, sin Satsuki a su lado, sola por completo, se sentía desubicada. ¿Era Satsuki de verdad la indicada? Ella no era una idealista, pero, por momentos, no podía evitar dudar, preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Decían que era más fácil hablar de los secretos a media noche… Y Junpei estaba parado en su puerta a los tres minutos de pensar eso, mientras ella se acariciaba el vientre, pensando, imaginando.

—Riko… Hola…— saludó en cuanto ella le abrió la puerta.

—Hola— le sonrió tiernamente. El carácter, para con sus amigos, se le había suavizado un poco con el paso de los años. Su cabello también lucía más largo. Hyūga, como siempre, se sonrojó al verla sonreír—. Entra.

Él lo hizo. Riko cerró la puerta con cuidado. Las ideas y las preguntas burbujeaban en su cabeza, el vacío estaba atormentándola y la intuición le gritaba que algo, cada vez que besaba a Satsuki, que hacían el amor en la cocina y que se tomaban de las manos para salir de compras, no estaba bien. Que algo estaba fallando.

Pero Aida Riko no sabía lo que era.

Tampoco lo supo cuando su corazón se alteró como el de una adolescente al ver a Junpei en la puerta. Lo atribuyó al frío. Todas esas sensaciones eran culpa de su vacío. Estaba desesperada por llenarlo. Ya no tenía quince años para andar pasando por crisis existenciales. Era toda una mujer, estaba a semanas de su boda con la mujer que la amaba con locura, estaba a nada de firmar con olímpicos para entrenamientos de tal calibre, estaba en el punto más importante de toda su vida…

—¿Qué tienes, Riko?

Lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos castaños sin que se diera cuenta. Junpei la veía llorar, aterrado como si nunca hubiera visto llorar a una mujer. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí él, de cualquier manera? Sólo sintió que ella lo necesitaba. Cosas que pasan entre los mejores amigos de casi toda la vida…

—No lo sé— se sentó en el sofá y abrazó un cojín afelpado. Y Junpei la abrazó a ella. Dos niños perdidos en la selva que no saben lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor—. Junpei, ¿yo la amo?

—¿Eso es una pregunta?

—Sí.

—Tú debes saber la respuesta: Claro que la amas, es tu prometida, será tu esposa en tres semanas…

—¿Es eso suficiente?

Hyūga sabía que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso, pero no le importó. Ya todo estaba perdido, él jamás había tenido una oportunidad con Riko. Siempre hubo alguien delante de ella. Primero, un pseudo-enamoramiento de Kiyoshi, luego, salió por dos años con la entrenadora del Yōsen, y finalmente cayó en las redes de la ex mánager del Tōō. Nunca tuvo oportunidad, y no le importaba siempre que ella fuera feliz.

—Sí— se acomodó los lentes, nervioso—. Es suficiente. Tienes todo lo que se puede querer…

Aida Riko, nuevamente, dudó.

Se acomodó en los brazos de Junpei y el sueño la arrastró lentamente. Ahí nada podía perturbarla, ni siquiera la verdad que estaba estrellándose en su cara, gritándole que con él se sentía como nunca podría volver a hacerlo con Satsuki, que ellas sólo tuvieron esa conexión los primeros años, que después ya nada fue igual porque algo en Aida no estaba disponible para ello. Ni siquiera eso. Junpei la dejó dormir. Él también estaba tranquilo con esa mujer en sus brazos. No podría pedirle al mundo otra cosa que no fuera que la mañana no llegara. Que Riko lo quisiera a él, y no a su futura mujer, era sueño simplemente. No tenía caso rogarle al destino por más cosas imposibles, sólo quería aprovechar el tiempo con ella hasta donde pudiera. Hasta que Satsuki se la llevara a Londres, a Kansas, a Estocolmo o a Lima… A alguno de esos lugares lejanos donde ellas serían felices, una pareja perfecta que se amaba aunque el alma nublada de Riko aún lo pusiera en duda. Sabía que ella estaba confundida por su relación, pero jamás se atrevería a meterse. Nunca vio una oportunidad. Tampoco la buscó.

Aida Riko se casó un 25 de octubre bajo un cielo azul y despejado, con el sol brillante y la sonrisa deslumbrante de Momoi Satsuki a su lado. Con la mente convencida de que eso era lo que quería. Junpei la felicitó el que más. Sus miradas se encontraron varias veces, y hubo dolor, pero no tiempo para volver atrás.

Tal vez, Junpei tenía sus reflexiones baratas mientras se emborrachaba como buen padrino de bodas, si hubiera tenido el valor de decirle que la amaba, quizá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Si Aida Riko hubiera tenido el valor de insistir en el tema, tan lejano ahora, del afecto de Hyūga hacia ella, hacía tantos años, quizás no sentiría su sonrisa tan pesada en las fotos de recuerdo de su preciosa boda.

Nada de eso tenía sentido ya, aunque sintiera que se había equivocado, por más que su mente tratara de decirle que eso era lo correcto… Pensó que era mejor arrepentirse después, en su casa en la costa, con los pequeños Alphonse y Kuro correteando en la arena y Satsuki jugándole el cabello. En ese momento recordaría todos sus errores.

Antes no.


End file.
